


House Fires and Imaginary Lovers

by dean_winchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cas Novak - Freeform, Cas and Dean - Freeform, High School, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Nerdy Castiel Novak, Roommates, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenagers, castiel - Freeform, castiel and dean - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform, dean and castiel - Freeform, highschool, nerdy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchester67/pseuds/dean_winchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and cute Destiel teenager AU I wrote based off of a Tumblr prompt. It's one chapter only. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Fires and Imaginary Lovers

     “I just don’t know if she likes me, Dean.” The shorter, blue eyed boy whined like a child to the freckled faced one before him. Cas couldn't help but keep his eyes adverted, knowing that if he looked for even one moment up at  _the_ Dean Winchester, his face would instantly be engulfed in flames. Dean was the heartthrob of the entire high school. Girls and guys alike either wanted to be him or do him and Cas couldn't say that he wasn't one of them.

     “Why do you say that? Any chick would be stoked to be with you, dude.” Dean chuckled. Sometimes Cas wondered how Dean could be so freaking oblivious. It was almost completely obvious that there was no girl. There had never been a girl. Just a stupid lie to cover up the fact that he was gay from the entire school and Dean. The less people that knew, the better, and right now no one knew but his siblings, Anna and Gabriel.

     “I don’t know,” Cas sighed and shut his locker, finally looking up at Dean. Yep. He was right. As soon as their eyes locked, Cas could feel his face heating more and more by the very second. “She probably doesn’t think I’m hot enough or something.”

     “You always look hot, dude. No homo though,” Dean told Cas, what seemed to be pure sincerity in those shining emeralds. If only Dean knew Castiel wished it was full homo.

     Cas brushed it off with a nervous chuckle and shook his head, an even deeper blush creeping upon his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. Dean was always making jokes like these, and Cas hated it. It only made it harder to hide his secret when Dean made him want to think about him  _like that_ even more.

     Cas was madly in love with Dean, and always had been. Ever since Dean saved him from the fire his junior year. Dean was a volunteer fireman, and he was on the call to go save Cas' house and his family. By the time he arrived Cas had passed out on the top floor from the smoke and Dean had to carry him outside. He'd saved his life that night and the kid would always be in debt to him. The house had burned to the ground, however, and he had no where to stay. Dean, being a gentleman of course, let Cas stay with him and his little brother, Sam, for a while. He was still staying with him to that very day since his family couldn't stand him anyways.

     Maybe it was the way he talked, or the way he walked. Or maybe it was how his eyes crinkled up in the corners when he laughed. Or maybe, it was how he was so selfless, and how he’d give up everything for his brother’s sake. Cas didn’t know what it was, but he’d fallen in love and couldn't get back up. And honestly, he didn't want to.

     But of course, Dean was straight.

     A few agonizing seconds ticked by when Dean grinned and yelled, “sike!” Before reaching around and slapping Cas' ass. His eyes immediately widened and he felt like he would faint on the spot. He was shocked from Dean smacking him and he went forward into Dean's arms, sputtering in confusion.

     “W-What?” Cas looked simply bewildered by this all, glancing at Dean’s lips which were only inches away from his own.

     “Cas, there’s no girl. Never was one, and I know you’re not straight. You've lived with me for too damn long for me to not notice. You have this thing about you that just screams _gay_.” Dean winked at the kid, smirking down at him as he held him close, their bodies pulled flush.

     The people in the hallway started whispering and pointing at the two teenagers, but they didn’t care about anything else but each other. Dean shifted so he had Cas pressed firmly against the lockers before leaning in and kissing him deeply for the first time.

     Cas felt fireworks ignite in his head. It was so cliche, but that was the best way he could possibly describe it. It was the best feeling he'd ever had and he never wanted it to go away. He looped his arms around Dean’s neck, smiling against his lips. Oh, how he’d been wishing to do that since the day they met.

     After a long moment, Dean pulled away, giving Cas that cocky, shit-eating grin. “Well, shit. If your imaginary lover doesn’t want you, I sure as hell do!”


End file.
